Orb of Death
Orb of Death (死の宝珠) is a magical item that greatly enhances its wielder's abilities over undead beings. Description This item allows the user to summon and supplement the undead. One of the most unique traits of this item is that it is fully sentient with desires and thoughts of its own. It is only able to communicate with its user via telepathy through physical contact. Appearance Despite its sinister name, its appearance isn't really noteworthy. It mostly resembles a black lump or a plain black pearl, but since its shape is rough it appears closer to the former.Overlord First Half Chapter 39: Promotion Test Part 2 Although its shape resembles a pearl at first glance, it lacks the shine and looks more like a gravel that one could find off the riverbanks that Ainz himself thought so. However, when used, it pulses with an eerie purple-reddish light. Personality It is a sentient item and has an obsession over death that borders on worship. Ever since its creation, its only wish is to spread death across the world. However, despite its power over the undead, it does respect those who are superior to it. For example, upon sensing Ainz Ooal Gown's supreme power that surpasses its own by leaps and bound, whom it declares as the Great King of Death, it immediately swears fealty to him and requests to join the ranks of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Its willingness to serve Ainz is akin to the loyalty the NPCs of Nazarick have for him.Overlord First Half Chapter 40: Promotion Test Part 3 The Orb is constantly arguing with its new holder, Hamsuke, to return it to Ainz.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb Abilities The Orb of Death can allow a magic caster to cast multiple necromancy magics in a day. Thus, it is considered a valuable tool to necromancers. However, it also seems to be able to subtly use mind control and manipulate the user through fear, though it can't affect those who possess mind control resistance or are unafraid of it to begin with.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of DeathOverlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest It enables its wielder to: * Create Undead: Allows the wielder to create undead minions from dead bodies. * Negative Energy: Allows the collected negative energy within the orb to be used by the wielder. * Summon Undead: Skeletal Dragon:' '''Allows the user to summon Skeletal Dragons with the collected Negative Energy. Trivia * In the Web Novel, this object was given to Narberal Gamma while in the Light Novel, this object was given to Hamsuke and kept safe in her cheeks. * In the Web Novel, Ainz estimated it's level to be that of a level 40 magic item. * It was discovered that the orb was sentient when it was presented to Ainz for inspection by Narberal Gamma after she had finished collecting the equipment in their surroundings. * Khajiit intended to use the orb to turn himself into an undead lich. * Ainz seems to have forgotten about the orb as he can't recall what is it he gave to Hamsuke.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown'' * In the Web Novel, the item is around Level 40 item and was the only Level of that type to be acquired by Nazarick as the vaults on contained up to Level 80. Quotes * (To Ainz): "This one has always felt that it had come to this world in order to spread death, but after meeting a mighty King of Death like yourself, this one realised that it had been truly born in order to serve you." * (To Hamsuke about Pinison): "Those who possess intellect undergo change every day."Overlord Volume 4 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree References }}ru:Шар Смерти Category:Characters Category:Items Category:New World Items Category:Orbs